The Heart of A Pegasus
by Lasafara
Summary: A songfic based on the Backstreet song 'Shape of My Heart.' Very angsty, and it doesn't end pretty.


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Rated for violence. This is an angst fic. I want no flames telling me I can't end it like this. This is very angsty. You have been warned.

The Heart of a Pegasus

By Lasafara Fett 

[[Baby, please try to forgive me

Stay here don't put out the glow]]

Pegasus sat and cried. He had lost it all. Softly, so softly one would have to be right next to him to hear it, he began to whisper.

            "Cecelia. Ce-chan, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I love you, always and forever. Ce-chan…"

            Looking up, he saw her. "Don't leave me," he whispered to her image, reaching out to hold it. 

[[Hold me now don't bother

If every minute it makes me weaker

You can save me from the man that I've become

oh yeah]]

            "Don't leave me, Ce-chan. I can't live without you."

            Her image didn't respond, but slowly, it came forward.

            "Please, hold me, Ce-chan," the tears poured freely from the broken man's right eye. His other eye, the one that had once held the Millennium Eye, was now an empty socket, covered by a large patch.

            Cecelia's image carefully wrapped her arms around him. Pegasus gently, slowly allowed himself to lean into her. Somehow, he didn't find it at all unusual to feel resistance. 

            "I don't want to be like this anymore. I can't be, Ce-chan." 

            He carefully wrapped his arms around her. "Never let me go, Ce-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

            He didn't move, couldn't move. All the power to his body was leaving him. "Save me, Ce-chan."

[[Looking back on the things I've done

I was trying to be someone

Played my part, kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart]]

            "I've hurt so many. I didn't mean to, didn't want to. Taking over KaibaCorp was the only way. I had to have his technology. It was the only way to have you. I wanted it, wanted the power, so I could have you. I didn't want to hurt Seto Kaiba. He was in the way. But I swear, I would have made it alright after I had you.

I just want…"

            Pegasus stopped. He couldn't go on. His throat would say it, his eye was like rain, spilling a river down his cheek.

            "I'm sorry."_  
  
_

[[Sadness is beautiful

Loneliness is tragical

So help me I can't win this war

oh no]]

            Pegasus gripped her body in his arms. "While you were dying, I still had hope. There was always the possibility that you wouldn't leave me, that you would come back and live. That everything would be okay again. It would be like nothing had happened.

            But you left. You left me. I couldn't handle it. The loneliness, looking at the things we had bought, that we had made, that we had planned for our life together. I was left alone, without anyone. I couldn't, _can't_ handle it. 

            I just can't win, Ce-chan. Nothing I do helps. I couldn't bring you back, and I'm left without any recourse. I can't win it, Ce-chan. I can't. There's nothing more for me to do."

_  
_[[Touch me now don't bother   
If every second it makes me weaker   
You can save me from the man I've become]]  
  


            She just held him. There was no judgment in her eyes, no hatred in her face. 

            "Don't let me go. I'll die."

            Pegasus didn't move. If she left him again, he would be gone too. 

  
[[I'm here with my confession   
Got nothing to hide no more   
I don't know where to start   
But to show you the shape of my heart]]  
  


"I can't do anything more, Ce-chan. I'm here. There's nothing else I can do. I can't try anymore. There's nothing else to do."

He looked up at her image. She just smiled at him.

"I love you so much. I can't be like this, this monster anymore. Even for you. I don't know if I even want to be like this, even if it gains you back."

He began to sob. "What if you hate me for what I've done?"

  
[[I'm looking back on things I've done   
I never wanna play the same old part   
Keep you in the dark   
Now let me show you the shape of my heart]]  
  


"Even the little things. Like humiliating Keith. That was something I would never have done before you left me. I've become a horrible person. I don't want to be like that anymore, Ce-chan."

"I can't be like that anymore…"

  
[[Looking back on the things I've done   
I was trying to be someone (trying to be someone)   
Played my part, kept you in the dark   
Now let me show you the shape of my heart (Now let me show you the true shape of my heart)]]  
  


"I hurt the Mutohs more than anyone else. Yugi's grandfather did nothing to me, yet I was intent on hurting him. I only wanted the Puzzle. If I had the Puzzle, I would have had you. I needed it. 

I was just trying…

Trying…

But I failed. How can I make it up to anyone now?"

  
[[Looking back on the things I've done   
I was trying to be someone   
Played my part, kept you in the dark   
Now let me show you the shape of my heart]]  
  


"How can I? I was so powerful, so respected. A small child defeated me…

But that doesn't even matter. Not really. Nothing matters but you. And how can you not hate me, after all I've done?

My punishment should be to live. Live forever without you. Never to see you again."

He looked up at her smiling face. She backed away from him. At first, he took that as a sign of her hatred. She rested a hand on his desk.

Then he realized what she was offering.

Her love.

  
[[Show you the shape of my heart…]]

Slowly, Pegasus lifted her offering. The weight was perfect.

"I'll be with you soon, love."

He pulled the trigger.


End file.
